Crater-Men
Origin The year is 2306. "Oriental Conqueror" Bajal, "who leapt out of Asia with hordes of mechanized troops". Stands victorious in New York, the "World Capital". President of the Earth, Jackson Mason, tried to stop the overwhelming force, but failed to do so and went into hiding. Tardor, assistant to Bajal, is loyal to the cause of creating a productive humanity. Given this, he is shocked when Bajal says he will do so through enslavement. Dr. Roy Hamilton is visited by Dr. Kayimo, a medical worker in Bajal's army who studied under Hamilton. He warns the Doctor if Bajal's plans to build a "fleet of rocket cruisers to conquer the universe!" Kayimo says Bajal will force Dr. Hamilton to design the cruisers. Kayimo thinks he can smuggle Dr. Hamilton away that night. After being smuggled to Santiago, Chile, in a rocket, Dr. Hamilton shows papers permitting him to visit with the deposed President of the World, Jackson Mason. There, he is introduced by the president to Captain Bruce Manchester and President Mason's daughter, Gwenn Mason. Bruce is the chief pilot for Amer-Rocket Airways. Dr. Hamilton suggests a plan for Mason to take refuge on the moon. Captain Manchester suggests the president will be safe for a few days. Bruce can take a ship to the moon to prepare for the president's arrival. Dr. Hamilton, Captain Manchester, and Gwenn go to the moon. Separately, Bajal plans to send men to the moon to prepare for invasion of the universe. This mission is lead by Captain Kabar Tardor, Tardor's son. Tardor is inquisitive, but the mission goes as Bajal commands. Bruce, Gwenn, and Roy land on the moon and encounter Crater-Men. Wary at first, Dr. Hamilton decides the creatures are friendly. He communicates to them through the language of science. Kabar's ship lands on the moon, seeing Captain Manchester's ship and party interacting with the Crater-Men. Kabor and his crew come out guns blazing on the creatures. The Crater Men respond by releasing a deadly gas from their antennae, seeping through the space suits and killing Captain Kabor Tardor and his crew. The Crater Men explain to Dr. Hamilton that the gas is produced from their consumption of moss that grows on the moon. Roy thinks weapons can be built using the moss to defeat Bajal. Returning to Earth, the group meets with Bajal. Dr. Hamilton tells Bajal about the death of Kabor and his men. Tardor is shocked at the death of his son, but Bajal tellls him Roy is lying to stall for time. A soldier walks in and independently confirms the loss of Kabor's expedition to the moon. Tardor holds his weapon on Bajal, telling him he's turned into a power-mad dictator. Bajal grabs Gwenn and uses her as a shield, threatening to kill her with his gun.He forces Dr. Hamilton to hand over the gas-gun. Major Kayimo shows up with a health report. He is permitted entry to the room. Bajal doesn't see him as Kayimo sneaks up on Bajal and disarms him. The gas gun goes off, causing Bajal to fall over the ledge and die. Dr. Kiyimo is safe. Tardor tells Kiyimo Tardor will take control of Bajal's forces and return home in peace. Public Domain Appearances * Amazing Adventures #5 Notes The Crater-Men live in craters on the Moon. They are short, green-skinned creatures with two antennae protruding from their heads and a tuft of black fur on their backs. They eat a moss growing on the Moon, and produce a deadly gas that seeps through the defenses of a space suit and kills the occupant. See Also * Amazing Adventures #5 at Digital Comic Museum Category:Lunar Characters Category:Alien Species Category:Green Skin Category:1951 Debuts Category:Al Carreno - Creator Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Comic Book Characters